Trapped
by Michellebelle
Summary: What Happens when you put beloved charactors from Titanic in the present day? Heartbreak , drama and a little bit of romance! JACK WILL NOT DIE!
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Titanic or any characters you may recognize from the wonderful movie by James Cameron. The story however is mine.**

Chapter One

Jack Dawson sat alone in the lunchroom, engrossed in his own thoughts, as usual. He was thinking of his parents who had died only three years ago. Jack, now 17, lived with his aunt and uncle in Florida. The upper class Florida. Jack's uncle, better know as Nathan Hockley, was a steel tycoon. His aunt worked at a lawyer's office. And his cousin, Caledon Hockley, despised him. Ever since Jack could remember Cal hated him. Jack was better at everything. Better looking even, but Cal would never admit it. The one thing Cal always had was money. Now that Jack was living with them Jack had access to the money, not to mention the inheritance. He didn't get that until he was 21 but still…

"Well isn't it Mr. Popular himself?" Tommy Ryan piped in.

"Mr. Hot Stuff" Fabrizio De Rossi joined in. Tommy and Fabi, as Jack called him, were Jack's only close friends.

"Oh hi"

"Well isn't someone Mr. Sunshine today. What is the matter with you?" Tommy said.

"Just thinking. Cal got another new car, so he and Rose…"

"Oh! I knew it had something to do with Rose."

Rose…Cal's long time girlfriend. On the outside she was another high-class snob. But to Jack she was perfection. He knew her better than anyone else. Why, he'd even saved her life once…

"Mother do we really have to go on this cruse?" Cal wined.

"Yes! I want Jack to have a good 15th birthday because…" Jack walks into the room. "His parents are…well you know what I mean." Cal's mother hissed.

"Well, then were are we going, again?"

"An Alaskan cruise. It was a very expensive ticket, Cal." It was an expensive ticket, but everything had to be expensive with Jack's aunt.

"But mother, I had planned to go to Europe with Rose."

"Invite her along." Cal's father announced as he came into the room.

"We can afford the ticket and then you could give her the present that you made me buy for her. Bloody expensive present at that."

"You're right father. What a great idea. I'll call her right now." Cal leaves the room in search of the phone.

"Thank-you both for this" Jack said gratefully.

"Anytime, dear boy. Now run along and pack. We leave for Victoria first thing in the morning"

"Did you mother really have to come?" Cal asked Rose as they exited the car at Victoria harbor. They were standing in front of this amazing ship. Only rivaled by the Titanic. It was a crystal white and very luxurious. This was its last sea voyage, afterwards it was to be retired. The Britannic was the sister ship to the great ocean liner the Titanic. Made at the same time, this ship had well served it purpose.

"She insisted, Cal. And besides, she likes you. I feel sorry for…"

"You were going to say Jack, weren't you?"

"I was. It is not up to you to decide what I do or do not say."

"We'll continue this later." And with that he was off to help carry the coats to the boat.

Rose knew not to push the issue. She was getting so sick of him. If it weren't for her mother she would have broken it off a long time ago. Her mother was the one who wanted her to "keep at it". When she married Cal she would have a good life. Her mother couldn't provide her with one because Rose's father left them in debt. They were only surviving on credit. But it was almost all gone. The only problem is that Rose didn't love Cal. She loved someone else.

"Here we are, Sweet-pea." Cal chimed.

"Wow, these rooms are…"

"Stunning. Made for royalty. We are royalty Rose. I was going to save this for when we were in Europe.

"Oh no!" thought Rose." I know what this…"

"Rose Dewitt Bukater, I'm in love with you. There is nothing I could not give you, nothing I would deny you, if you would not deny me. Oh open your heart to me Rose." Cal reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a little silver box. He gets down on one knee and pulls out the biggest diamond Rose has ever seen.

"Rose, will you marry me?"

"Cal, I don't know what to say. I'm only 16 and…"

"We don't have to get married today. We will be engaged for a while, till we finish school. Then I can go to college and you can stay home, be an artist or whatever it is you want to be."

"Cal, I…"

"Rose, there you are. I was just wondering if I left my purse in here." Mrs. Dewitt Bukater said.

"No, mother, you didn't" Rose knew very well that her mother had not left her purse in here and had jut come in to stop her from saying no.

"Oh, by the way, Cal your father needs you in the sitting room."

"Tell him I'll be right down, Ruth, if I may call you that?"

"Certainly Cal." She leaves feeling satisfied.

"We will finish this later, sweet pea" Cal slipped the ring on Rose's finger, kisses her on the cheek, and follows Ruth out of the room.

"_What am I going to do now?" _the little voice in Rose's head kept saying, over and over. With not a second thought, Rose picked up the vase and through it against the wall. Rose saw her life flash before her eyes. That was it, Rose had had it. She picked up everything that touched her hand and threw it. She kept throwing things until she caught herself in the mirror.

'_What have I done? I can't do this anymore!"_ It caught her off guard the way that she looked. Her hair had fallen out of the bun that she had spent an hour getting done. Her dress, the one that she had got in Paris, the one that cost her father 1,500 dollars, was torn and ripped. Her face was the worst. It looked, somehow, lost, torn, and broken. She was stuck with no way to get out. She punched the mirror out of frustration and as it shattered Rose thought that this mirror was like her life, shattered in to a million pieces. Rose didn't realize it now but she had cut her hand.

"_Run, Rose…run. Run as far, from him, from them as you can_" And she did. Towards the stern.

"_Just keep running. Don't stop…don't…"_ Whack!_ " No more boat! No more boat!"_

She was running so fast that she doesn't notice Jack having a night smoke. Rose peered over the boat, carefully put her foot up and in one quick motion, before she or Jack realized she was hanging off the back of a boat. Hanging high in the air above freezing cold waters.

"Long way down" Jack said breaking the silence.

"Ahhhhhh" Rose jumped so much she almost let go. She turned her head enough to see that it was Jack. Then she realized that she was still wearing the ring. If Jack saw the ring, she would be crushed.

"Don't come any closer, Jack."

"Rose, what are you doing?"

"Jack, stay where you are or I'll…" The ring wouldn't come off unless she used both hands. It is too tight. Typical Cal to buy something too small. "I'll jump"

"Don't be stupid, Rose. Come on." Rose keet fiddling with her ring. " Fine, if your going to jump the so am I."

"Don't be foolish Jack. You'll be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone will kill you." Rose turns her head around so she can see that Jack was standing there with in his T-shirt and pants. His shoes and jacket lying beside him on the deck.

"_Cal would never even consider jumping. Cal would call for help or let me jump then throw something in for me."_

"It would hurt, I'm not saying it wouldn't. But to tell you the truth, I'm more worried about that water being so cold."

"How cold?"

"Freezing, maybe a few degrees above. I grew up in Wisconsin; they have some of the coldest winters around. This one time my dad and me…" memories of Jack's father come back to him. It is still so hard to talk about him. Jack missed him so much. "We went ice fishing and I fell in, and let me tell you. Water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think, at least not about anything but the pain. That is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. I guess I'm hoping you'll come back over and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy"

"That is what everyone says but I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship. Now come on give me your hand"

Rose knew she couldn't do that, one hand has the ring and the other, she just realized, is covered in blood and in excruciating pain.

"Come on" Jack reached for her left hand. She can't let him see the ring. She snatched her hand away a little to fast and lost her balance. She reaches her left hand in hopes of catching the railing but she misses. Her other hand is still holding on to the railing but for how long?

"Give me your hand." If she reaches for Jack, he'll see the ring. If she doesn't, they'll both die.

"Give me your hand, Rose, or I'm jumping!" she looks up at him and their eyes lock. Everything is in slow motion. She can't let Jack die. She reaches with all her strength. But her other hand gives out. Jack grabs the other one just in time. But she almost pulls him down with her.

"Come on Rose. I got you, pull yourself up" he pulls with all his might. "Come on Rose. Almost there." With one final pull they both fall on to the deck. Both of them are shaking. Maybe he didn't see the ring. Maybe. She looks over at him just as he does the same. He starts to lean in. What she wouldn't give for him to kiss her.

"_What time is it? Will Cal come looking for me? He might be right now!"_ She springs up.

"I have to go, Jack. Thanks for pulling me back."

"Wait! Rose you forgot your ring."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Rose lye in her bed unable to sleep. She couldn't believe that she could be so stupid as to leave her ring on. Jack has seen it now. He knows that she is engaged. How could she have been so stupid. Jack was the one person who she trusted with everything. He was the one person who she truly loved. How could she have hurt him so badly? She knows, now, that nothing could ever happen between them.

Jack was still looking out towards the past. He was staring at the ocean, like he could turn back time. Take back what happened with Rose.

"_Cal proposed. But she was so broken. She was going to be marrying him now. And Jack will have to be at the wedding and watch as the only person he loved be taken from him."_

"Jack?" Rose's voice appears from behind Jack." I couldn't sleep. I need to tell you…"

"Shhhh" Rose was still 10 feet from him. He took a step forward, she followed his lead. "Rose there is no need to explain. Even if you marry Cal, we can still be friends. He won't stop us."

"Yes, Jack he will. You don't understand, I don't want to marry Cal. I don't want to be Mrs. Caledon Hockley. I don't even want to be Miss DeWitt Bukater anymore. I'm sick of all of them." She takes another step towards Jack. Once again so dose he.

"You are one of them Rose. When I first met you, Rose, I knew that you were. You're a spoiled little brat." This was killing Jack inside saying this. But he knew that Cal would kill him if he ever found out. "You're exactly like them. Your all material…"

"Jack. I know what you are trying to do. It won't work on me." She takes two steps and so dose he. They are now only two feet apart. "You're just a foolish little boy. You're the one out of place, not me. "

"Rose? I…" she takes one more step in. She waits to see if he follows. "Rose I can't. I just can't…"

"Then why are you still here?" Jack doesn't know himself. Why is he still here? Is it because he is too cold to move? Or is it because he is madly in love with her and would like nothing but to take that final step? He takes the final step.

"See I told you. I…" Jack leans in and kisses her. Their minds are both racing. It is almost dawn, if her mother or Cal sees them, they are both in some hot water. But it is impossible to stop. When they finally break apart, they are both at a lose of words. They stand there starring at each other for what seamed like an eternity. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of talking.

"Some one is coming, Jack. What are we going to do?"

"Stay here" Jack peered around the corner. It was Cal and friend Spicer Lovejoy. Lovejoy (as his friends know him as) has known Cal since forever and is like his spy. Always there when you didn't want him to be. Just the people Jack wanted to see.

"Listen, Rose, I want you to leave. Go get them back to their room. Tell them you were out for some fresh air."

"Fresh air at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

"Yes. Tell him you needed to think about the engagement. Please Rose."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Jack. I need to talk to you. I tried last…No that isn't it." Rose stood in front of her mirror trying to figure out what she is going to say to Jack. She had to tell him what she was feeling. When she had told Cal last night that they had been broken into, he instantly had the captain give them a new room. This room was even more stunning than the first one. From the burgundy walls, with gold trim, to the antique furniture. Everything was spotless. The worst thing was that her room is now so far away from Jack's room. His room was at the other side of the ship. She just wished that she could figure this all out. She loved Jack. She, know, knows that. But she will lose everything if she doesn't marry Cal.

"_I need to talk to Jack. Now! But where is he? I haven't seen him since last night. He didn't show up at breakfast or lunch." _A knock at the door broke her train of though.

"Who is it?"

"Jack. Can I come in?"

"You should not be here. What if Cal had been here?"

"I could have told him that his dad wanted him. Listen, Rose…"

"I listened to you last night. Now you're going to listen to me."

"OK…. I just…"

"No! Jack sit. I can't see you anymore. I love Cal. What happened last night is to be forgotten, all right? If you ruin what Cal and I have, you will be sorry. Now I think you should leave. I have work to do."

"Fine. You take care Rose." He leaves the room very confused. Last night she couldn't take her hands off of him. Now she never wanted to see him again. The moment the door shut, Rose burst into tears. How could she do that? She loved him so much. She will just have to deal with it. She can't go back. If she could she never would have dated Cal.


	3. Chapter Three

So I am soooo sorry this wasnt up sooner...they story kinda died in my head and it was so hard to write it...like it just went poof! I hope some of you still read it. it isnt much but the power went out before I could finish it. I am hoping to get more up durring Christmas! Keep reading faithful readers...I will finish and I will not dissapoint!

* * *

That was nearly two years ago now. He still thinks about that night often. It is hard to get something like that out of your mind. It seemed, after the incident, that he would run into her all the time. At school, at the house, even at practice. Jack was a jock. Kind of a funny thing to say ten times fast. But back to the story. Jack was a rugby jock. He needed something to take him mind off his parents and his life. Even though Jack lived with some, if not, the richest people in town, he still felt alone. He still felt like his who world was coming down on his with each step he took. This wasn't love. Cal's parents didn't love him, not like his parents did. Jack doubted whether they actually loved Cal, or just put up with him because he was the Hockley Heir. The only person who has ever loved him was his parents, and he thought Rose. She was always on his mind; she was stuck there. He couldn't help loving her. One particular time at practice assured that.

"See you later guys" Jack called to his teammates. It was another grueling practice and most of them were bloodied or limping, their couch liked to work them hard. Jack however was pretty good, he was bleeding from his knee but that was about it. Rugby was the one time Jack could be aggressive and not have to worry about other people. It wasn't if he was angry all the time but well his life sucked most of the time. He was again staying after practice, like he always did. He would run laps or kick around a soccer ball that he had. He was running during this particular practice. Running till it hurt to breathe. It was his way to stop thinking. All he though about was the pain in every limb and the pain in his lungs. It was about his third lap that he felt he wasn't alone. He looked for who could be watching him. When he saw who it was he tripped over his own feet. He gathered his composure and tried to brush the dirt off as the most stunning red head he had ever met came running toward him.

"Jack, Jack are you alright??" Rose screamed.

"yeah I am fine. You just started me is all. What are you doing here?"

"well I remembered what the date was…." She looked down at her feet. She can't honestly have remembered. This was his parent's fourth anniversary. Or that is to say, it had been four long years since he lost the only people who loved him. She can't have remembered…I told her once. A long time ago at that. When I first got here. This is insane.

"how did you remember? My aunt and uncle didn't even remember and it was her sister. How could you have…"

"Jack, I remembered…because I cared about you"

"cared? You cared about me then but why do you come now?"

"because … don't you remember? Every year on this day we would go down to the river and place flowers by the bridge." She said at almost a whisper. This just through his entire mind out of whack. She wasn't supposed to care about him like this. He was supposed to have lost everyone he loved. Life is so confusing.

"I didn't forget. I just thought you wouldn't want to this year, what with the engagement and all."

"I was engaged last year to Jack. And I still remembered. I went with you. I sat with you while you complained about no one loving you. No before you say anything I want you to know. I do love you. I always have loved you. I wish you could have come here one year sooner. Then I wouldn't have dated Cal. I wouldn't even know Cal other then he is the cousin of the love of my life. One of the foulest creatures I have ever met. All I am is a prize to him. To be held about all the other boys in the school. I don't want him. I never wanted him."

"then be with me and not him"

"I can't. I gave him my word. I can't break my word to him. I may not love him but I need him. My mother likes him, she likes the security of him. He makes her happy."

"do you want to get going then?" Jack asked having nothing more to say

"yeah lets go." They left the field that day hand in hand. Unknowing of a certain friend of Cal's skulking in the bushes.


	4. Chapter Four

"She was out with him again was she?" cal asked for the hundredth time to Lovejoy, his faith full man servant. Lovejoy was Cal's best friend, or the closest to a friend Cal will ever have. They have known each other for many many years, always there for each other. Lovejoy was otherwise friendless and alone. He clung to Cal because of his power, and was willing to do anything to stay there.

"Yes Cal, for the thousandth time. They were on the field talking. Then they left together…"

"And you didn't think to follow them further?"

"Well I didn't think it was needed, if I got caught, you would never hear the end of it from Rose."

"Good point. So she blew me off for him? She turned down dinner to be with my stupid cousin. Well…"

"Planning isn't going to do you any good. She is a strong willed woman not to be controlled Cal. You cant just say jump and expect her to jump. You need to be smarter then that. Much smarter.."

"You have a plan don't you?" Cal asked. To his surprise Lovejoy's mouth turned into the meanest smirk, and he nodded.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jack and Rose sat at the river for a long time. They had brought along flowers like they had for the past three years. Rose had come with him ever since he started living with Cal. At first she went every month, or every time Jack needed to go. Then she went on the one year aniversary, then the second and the third, now the fourth. Ironic as it sounds, she loved this spot. And as horrible as it sounds, she loved the fact that his parents, who she told were head over heals for each other, died at the same time with each other. Over all Rose was a hopeless romantic, Cal was not. The first time she came here with Jack he told her all about his parents, how they met, how his father every day brought him mom something. And he had Monday presents every Monday. His mother and father were in love. And from that moment on, Rose loved Jack. She was only 14 but she just knew. And she was right. She wanted to be with him. She should have left Cal the moment she knew. He wouldn't have care much. He would have found another prize. But now, after 5 years, she just couldn't leave him. She has never dated anyone else. She was awoken from her thoughts when Jack spoke…

"Do you wanna go out with me tonight?" he asked very timidly

"Go out with you?" uh oh!

"As friends," he blushed. This is the first time he has actually be alone with Rose since last year. It seemed like the only time they talked was here. It felt weird but oddly right. This place was in another world for him. This is where his parents died. This is the place he loved more then any other…you make sence of that!

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well there is this place my parents used to go to. This little dance club. Hardly anyone goes there, only the regulars."

"I'd love to!"

And off they went. The club wasn't very far from the river. It was the last place his parents went before they died. They were coming back from a regular Friday night dance thing when a drunk driver hit them head on and their car went off the road into the river. Everyone at the club knew his parents therefore they didn't care that he wasn't of age yet. Nor did they care when he brought friends. They were like family to Jack. More family then Cal will ever be that it.

When they arrived at the door, Jack was greeted by many faces Rose did not know. They were older then they were, 25 – 30 maybe, Jack seemed to know them all. Some got handshakes but most got huge hugs. Rose had an amazing time there. She felt freer then she had in years. They danced and laughed and she met some amazing people. She didn't care that she was engaged to Cal, nor did the people there. She could have been the queen of the world and in there, it would not have mattered. It was a perfect night until Cal and Lovejoy showed up…

* * *

**hahah cliffy!! i hope you all like it! keep reading. I am almost done my first year of college and i will have soo much writing time once i am done! next chapter in the works!**


	5. Chapter Five

two updates in one day?!!? unheard of in my world! but i am really starting to get into this story. they have the titanic exibit comming to the island where i live and i am sooo excited to go and see it! to see things that were actually on the titanic! crazy!

anyways to the story, almost

do you guys think cal should die? i really dont know if i am going to kill him or not. Jack will not die but Cal just might, or rose's Mother...dunno tell me what you think!

* * *

"You sure this is the place Jack goes?" Cal asked Lovejoy

"Positive…he should be here somewhere, and Rose should be with him"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Over in the corner, Rose has realized who just stepped in the door.

"Jack, Shit, Jack" she said urgently "Jack, Cal and Lovejoy are here!"

"Shit! Oh damn! Back door back door! Do you even have a back door?"

"Yes Jack don't be stupid." Said Mary, one of the older ladies, she was good friends with Jack's parents. "This way both of you quick!"

Mary led them out the loading entrance. Once outside both let out a sigh of relief.

"Jack, if Cal had seen me that would have been the end." Rose said

"The end of what?" Jack asked a little to hopeful

"Oh Jack, then end of you and me. You really think Cal would like his prize prancing around town with another man, his cousin no less!"

"Oh…" Jack walked ahead of Rose. "Is it really that hard for us to be together? Why cant you just dump Cal and be with me. You are not married yet! This shouldn't be so hard!"

"Jack it isn't that simple," Rose caught up with Jack and spun him so he was looking at her "I wish it was. It would make my life easier, you're the one I'm supposed to be with, but for some reason I am with Cal."

"Don't tell me after all that has happened to you and me, you still believe in fate?"

"What else could have brought you to me?"

"How about my parents dying?" Rose turned from Jack, she had to ask, it was now or never.

"Jack," she was crying freely now "if you had to choose between this life you are leading now, with me in it, or having your parents back and never meeting me, what would you choose?"

Jack didn't know what to say. He would give anything in the world to have his parents' back with him, but he also loved Rose.

"Rose, I would give anything to see my parents again but…"

"So you wish you had never met me? Is that it Jack? Do I cause you too much pain to be around? Answer me!" she pushed him into the wall.

"Rose no it is more then that! Please listen to me!"

"No Jack I am sick of listening to you! You listen to me for once! I have said this many times and you never get it! I LOVE YOU! I have since the first time I went to the river with you. I don't love Cal. I will never love Cal. He is just some stupid boy who I am engaged to. If I could take it all back I would…"

"Well it is very nice to know what your fiancée thinks of you before the marriage right Lovejoy?" Cal had found them, and he heard everything!

"Yes Cal it really is. To know that you have a cheating wife before you marry is great. That was you can stop it!" Lovejoy replied

"Cal, there is nothing going on here!" Rose Stuttered

"You lying bitch! 'I have a headache Cal I cannot come out with you tonight!' you stupid woman! You anger me! That was not a smart idea darling. You little slut"

With that Cal slapped her. Jack jumped at Cal slamming him into the wall Lovejoy stepped in. within a few minuets Jack was on the ground. Rose was screaming at Cal to stop but he only hit her again.

"Lovejoy STOP! We don't want him dead now!" Jack lay very still on the ground. "Let this be known, Dear cousin, this is my girl. You are a worthless peasant compared to me. She could never love you the way she loves me. Rose darling. Clean him up and then return home. I do not wish to see you right now. Come Lovejoy, we have things to do, girls to see" Cal and Lovejoy left.

Rose was standing away from Jack. She could not bring herself to go any nearer. He was bleeding from many places. He didn't look good.

"Jack, I'm going inside to get Mary. Are you going to be ok?" tears still streamed down her cheeks. Jack reached up and brushed one away leaving a trail of dried blood.

"I'll be fine. Rose just go get Mary, and stop your crying. No should make you cry, least of all me." Rose was to interrupt but Jack cut her off "just go Rose."

"Ok" was all she said to him.


	6. Chapter Six

OMG YOU GUYS!!!! I'M SO SORRY AGAIN!!! I keep getting horrible writers block and move stories!! I'm going to see how many people start reading this story again. If I get 26 more reviews I'll update again... I really need the reviews to motivate me. I love this story but its not working right in my head so it requires a lot of thinking on my part, and i wanna make sure you guys want me to keep going (or im just going to scrap this story and move on) SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

* * *

Rose's mind was racing. Cal had hit her, he hurt Jack. Yet something in her wanted to leave Jack and follow him home. Like a dog, like she belonged to him. This wasn't making sense. She loved Jack, but Cal was someone who had this power over her. She knew it would make things right with Cal, and with Jack the world might just explode. She had been with Cal for so many years now, it was hard to picture herself with anyone else. Since the moment he officially asked her out when she was 13, she pictured her life with him. Marrying him, having his children, growing old with him, all that seemed impossible right now. People never saw the Cal she saw. He was a hard ass and a snob but on the inside he was more. He used to talk to her about the future and go see the new artsy play at the theatre. He would phone her just to hear her voice. He always wanted her to wait as well. He wanted a virgin bride, but you would never hear him say that to his friends. To his friends they "did it" every night. What a load of bull shit. She was thinking so hard about what had happened and the thoughts in her mind she did not notice running into someone…

"Rose, what is going on?" Fabi said concerned

"Oh Fabi, Cal beat up Jack, he doesn't look very good right now…"

"Where is he?" Rose told him and he was off. Shouting behind him for her to go into the club and get help.

"Mary! Mary! Where are you?!" Rose screamed as she made it back to the club

"Rose darling what is with all this shouting?" Mary said as she appeared at Rose's side

"Jacks been hurt. He doesn't look good at all! Please Mary help!"

"Just calm down Miss Rose, all is going to be fine" Mary smiled at Rose and then went to work. The club was near empty save Tommy and the cleaning people. It was near closing time so no one was there. Mary cleared off one of the tables and laid down a blanket. Soon after Fabi appeared with Jack. Jack did not look good at all. He was covered with bruises and cuts. Nothing too serious but enough that he was barley conscious. Mary went to work, cleaning all the cuts, putting ice on the bruises and getting him some water. Half an hour later Jack seemed to be doing much better. He was sitting on his own and talking, sorta. Mostly just listening to Fabi and Tommy talk about killing Cal. Rose was sitting by herself at a table not far away. No one had paid her any attention after Jack was brought in. No "thank you Rose" more importantly no "this is all you fault Rose" even if it was. She could not figure out what she was going to do. The man she promised her life to had almost taken the life of the one that had her heart.

One hour had passed since Cal had found Rose in the alley and Rose still had no idea what to do. Jack and his friends were all sitting together talking about way to publicly embarrass Cal. Rose was sitting by herself in a booth on the other side. She needed to talk to someone, but who? Most of her friends, were Cal's friends. The only friend she had outside of Cal, wouldn't talk to her.

Cora was Rose's oldest friend. Rose had known Cora since the first day of kindergarden. Some big kids were bugging Rose about her red hair and Cora had walked up, grabbed Rose, told the big kids if they ever talked to Rose like that again she was going to walk up to them and start crying and tell all the teacher that they had pushed her down.

Cora was like that, she was a free spirt and marched to the beat of her own drum. Rose didn't really understand what had happened between them. Cal had come home one day saying that Cora had tried to get with him so Rose called her up. Cora said Cal had come on to her and when she refused, Cal told her to never go near Rose again. Rose thought then that Cal had been telling the truth, now she knew different. Rose still had Cora's number in her phone so she took it out and hit call, after the third ring, Cora answered....

"Hiya, It's Cora" Rose loved how Cora talked, it was so nice to hear her voice.

"Cora, It's Rose"

"Oh Hi Rosie. What can I do for you?" The spark in Cora's voice faded.

"Cora, I'm so sorry." Rose really didn't want to cry anymore. She had cried enough tonight. "I was stupid and blinded and I'm in such a big mess right now"

"Awe Rosie. I told you he was no good. What did Cal do now?" Cora always knew what was going on with Rose, even though they have no spoken for such a long time.

Rose took a deep breath and told Cora everything. Everything about Jack, Cal, the engagement, everything. Everyone left her alone in the corner. It was nice to exist to someone else again Rose thought as Jack and his friends started to leave. Rose followed out the door, said goodbye to Mary, all while still on the phone with Cora.


	7. Chapter Seven

Rose was at a a loss. All her life her mother had told her "Marry for money, thats what counts in this world." Cal had money, Cal had lots of money. Half of that would belong to Rose if she choose him.

But Jack had her heart. Every story Rose had ever read, every movie, every song. They all talked about this perfect love. Musicians wrote about the one that got away, authors about the one that didn't. Rose knew she loved Jack, she loved him with all of her, she always had.

"Rose? Can you come down here for a moment?" Ruth, Rose's overbearing mother called from the kitchen. The last person she wanted to talk to was her mother. Ruth doesn't understand love. Ruth married for money, only to later find out that her husband had a severe drinking problem and liked to gamble. Rose's father was hardly ever home when she was growing up and when he was, he was to drunk to care about her. When Rose met Cal at one of those high class lunches, she was struck by him. He was a kind little gentleman, even at 6 years old. He used to hold to car door open for her in the little red and yellow play car she had. He would play tea party with her and help her take care of her dolls. He was perfect. After Rose's father died things changed with him. They were 12 then and she started noticing things about him she didn't like. He always talked about money. Nothing was more important to him then where his next present was coming from. If only Rose could go back in time and find out what happened to the boy she loved, she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Knock knock!" Ruth did not like to be kept waiting

"I don't want to talk right now mother. I'm not feeling well" Rose buried her head under her pillow.

"Oh enough of this! You haven't left this room in 2 days, you have to go to school tomorrow!"

"I'm done with school, I'm moving to england to join the convent"

Ruth sat beside her daughter. No matter how she treated Rose, she really did love her daughter. Something was bugging Rose and it killed Ruth to see her like this.

"Rose, please tell me what is going on? Is it Cal? Did you two have a fight?"

"You could say that" Muttered Rose

"Rose," Ruth took the pillow off her daughters head and lay down beside her "I know I have not been the best mother. When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to feel. You grandmother was so happy that I married your father. He was everything she wanted for me in a man. Rich, handsome, smart. My mother did not care if I loved him or not. Times were different back then Rose. I married your father at 16. The country was just coming out of a war. everyone wanted to be free and dance naked in the streets. I wasn't allowed. My mother would have had a fit. I wasn't even allowed to wear pants until I was in my 30's." Ruth turned to look at her daughter, who had un-buried her head and was looking at her mother with rapt attention "I never wanted to become my mother. I wanted you to have everything I didn't. I grew up with no money. My father spent it all at the racetrack. We were poor and un-happy. My mother hated living like that. She turned the money away when she married my father. My mothers family was very wealthy, but they didn't approve of my father. They cut her off. She loved my father, she thought he was perfect for her. Then he started gambling and drinking and he changed. Same as your father, same as Cal."

Rose was stunned. How could her mother know how Cal is? He keeps that part of himself very hidden from the public. Only his very close friends knew about his drinking and only SHE knew about the gambling.

"You're old mother isn't a fool Rose. Granted I didn't notice all this the moment you two met. Only over the last year or so, just after you two got engaged. You see Rose, I wanted you to be smart about everything in life. Not to marry someone over silly love. My mother did and she hated herself for it. I married for money and I hated myself for it. I'm just confusing you."

"No mother. I guess I understand why you both did what you had two. But you said it, times were different. Fairy tails don't exist and you can't stay with someone just for money. Maybe I should start liking girls."

"I've thought about that sometimes...."

"Mother!" Ruth looked at Rose and started laughing. Things between them changed some how in that moment. It was no longer as strained as it once was. Rose's father did so much damage to her mother. And her mother didn't exactly grow up in the best home either. Maybe Rose had been wrong about her mother all along. Maybe her mother did want the best for her, she just didn't know what the best was.

* * *

**A/N I'M SORRY AGAIN!!! I really lost track of the story. It was moving so freaking fast and there really wasn't anywhere I wanted to go... I still need to go back and fix ALOT from the other chapters and figure out the next one. BUT I PROMISE it wont take a year to update this time!!! Love you guys for reading this!**


End file.
